


movies.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [85]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben watches movie news shows on YouTube everyday.or:  Ben's a little obsessed with the movies.  Then he finds someone else who is too.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	movies.

**Author's Note:**

> day 85, drabble 85.
> 
> Prompt 085 - movies.
> 
> 15 days left. Crazy how time has gone that fast.
> 
> Back injuries suck.

Ben watches movie news shows on YouTube everyday, he goes to the theater at least three times a week no matter whether he's seen everything that's playing already or not, and it has cost him more relationships than he can even begin to count. But when he starts seeing this beautiful woman at the theater all the time, and they keep seeing the same movies, he begins to wonder if maybe he has a kindred spirit. So he asks if they could go get a drink one night after a showing, and Rey smiles and says yes. Kindred spirits indeed.


End file.
